


Treating Him Healthy

by mangledmajesty



Category: GhostBC
Genre: Dry Humping, GhostBC - Freeform, Incest, M/M, PapaEmeritusII, PapaEmeritusIII, neck suckling, partially rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangledmajesty/pseuds/mangledmajesty
Summary: Emeritus II knows exactly how he should treat his brother with his special talents. (Also: these include my main kinks I think of for Emeritus II)





	Treating Him Healthy

In his almighty office, Papa Emeritus the Second laid back in his chair, filing papers and such. Thoughts of his little brother ran through his head and never stopped. They were making the older man blank and anxious, but he knew exactly how to treat his brother right. He had a special talent in mind. Something he was familiar with and good at. 

The older man sat his papers aside and sent a nun to go fetch his brother. After a few minutes, he heard a surprising knock on his wooden door. From the outside he could hear a familiar voice: “Brother, it’s me, Emeritus the Third.” He sat up from his chair and opened the door, welcoming in his brother. “Hello there, little bro. Come in.” 

III gladly walked in to take a seat on his the older man’s bed. He was dressed in his black and white attire suit, hair combed back, and fresh white gloves. Of course, the skeletal appearance on his face was visible. “So what’s up?” II walked over to take a seat next to III. “I was thinking about you today.” 

“Aw, that’s so nice of you.” 

“But I want to express those feelings onto you.” II shoved III onto his back and climbed on top of him, pressing his crotch to his. “What are you doing? Get off of me!” III squirmed underneath the taller man. He thought his brother wanted sex from him, but that’s not quite what was expected. 

II latched his mouth onto III’s neck and happily began suckling on it. His warm wet tongue ran up the crease of the smaller man’s neck. “Shh, relax precious baby.” III stopped squirming and instead enjoyed the heat on his neck. “Mmmm, brother.” 

II had his other strategy just enough to get III to go crazy. He rubbed his groin up and down on III’s. Their clothing had just enough friction to not phase anything. III’s erection grew hard as he gaped his mouth open, spilling loud moans. “Is this enough to make you cum, child?” II grinned at the sight of the many hickeys on III’s neck. “So pretty.” 

III moaned in response, his orgasm building faster by the second. II smacked his crotch up and down, practically having a hell of a good time. Without second thought, III came hard into his pants. II immediately knew and kissed his brother on the cheek. “I knew I could treat you healthy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was a short one, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
